


Beloved Enemy

by justsimplymeagain



Series: Beloved Enemy Trilogy [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some time now the darkness in Wolverine was growing and changing him from the inside out… Turning him into what he fought so hard not to be… No one saw but one… And he's going to take full advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His name was Wolverine, an X-Man. Someone who was supposed to be a hero. He was someone who saved the day and took down the bad guy so all the hateful people could live in peace for another day. He was the guy who took kids under his wing when they needed it and taught them how to be better and how to be the good guy themselves. He was also the one who always found his way into teams and into trouble.

He was the best there was, and as he always says what he did best wasn't very nice. It was why some of the teams he was on had him and it was why programs wanted him. It was also why he had so many enemies.

And Wolverine knew himself best out of all those teams and out of all those kids and doctors of torment and pain. He knew there was a kind of darkness in him; deep within his bones even before everyone else did. His darkness was deeper then the adamantium that always caused him agony and deeper then the programming that controlled his very existence for a time. Romulus whispered it from the start and Weapon X nurtured it with his own rage and anger. But Wolverine breathed it. Day in and day out.

Wolverine's darkness was controllable when the X-Men were something recognizable and Xavier was still the white king on the chessboard. It was controlled and managed and finally not a threat to anyone he cared for.

But as things fell apart in the world with mutants and humans and anything between, when people started to die on him and corruption really started to take hold in every inch of the world he once fought for. Bled for. Killed for and tortured for. The team that gave him hope was nothing more than a skeleton crew fighting what they fought was the good fight.

It wasn't. They were now on life-support that was running out. But he still couldn't bring himself to regret any of those choices. He didn't.

Now however, Wolverine wasn't sure if he knows anything in the world aside from what's going on internally and what he has to figure out for himself. And even then he hardly knew anything. Just that the darkness was growing in him and clouding his vision making it harder and harder for him to focus on the good and fight for the good. Was it clouding? Or clearing? Wolverine thought bitterly to himself. He just didn't know anymore. He did what he could to help his twisted boy, but found that to be a tedious and now pointless action. It was a realization that should concern him because he did honestly love Itsu, the beautiful woman who mothered his son and shown him what it felt like to know what peace was like. But like peace with him, it didn't last long. Wolverine honestly did want to help his boy at one time, stop him from going down a path that would most likely end with his son's death.

It didn't matter that the boy was actually sixty years old at least; he was still a boy in comparison to Wolverine. A child. X-23 was spacing herself from him, he knew she started to figure out something was wrong with him. So was Daken at this point, who seemed sadistically pleased with it and seemed to want to think he was right about Wolverine all along.

That Romulus was right. Maybe they were?

But Wolverine stubbornly couldn't stop himself from coming to the conclusion that they weren't right at all. Unfortunately the one who was right, the one who seemed to know all along was now dead. Killed by Wolverine and left to rot and feed the local wildlife.

_Quod Sum Eris "I am what you will be"_

Wolverine hated how those words now haunted him during his waking hours and when he tried to sleep, taunting him and making his insides quiver with something unrecognizable. He hated how the darkness in him made him consider things he never wanted to consider before. Things that would have scared him, angered him and induced self-loathing.

Melita was now unsure about him now, almost timid. Especially after he hurt her, he didn't mean to not completely anyways. He felt cornered and odd. She also stopped calling him Logan; she now was calling him by Wolverine instead. He didn't want her too! Wolverine's lips curled in anger as his grip on his beer tightened at the thought. He knew he wouldn't be going back to her place tonight; he didn't want to hurt her again. And he knew there was a chance he might snap at her at the wrong time, start a fight that would end up with her hurt and unfortunately cowering.

He was supposed to be a good guy! He was the guy who was supposed to protect people from the no good sons of a bitches of the world!

Yet now he didn't know. This was worse then when he got his memories back and was having to re-evaluate the beliefs he's adopted since losing his memories. Now he knew his beliefs and had his memories intact and yet he didn't know if he wanted those beliefs and if they were even his beliefs at all. And now standing here, on top of a two story building witnessing an act he would have killed to stop. He did nothing, just sat there with an empty expression on his face as he watched that situation continue.

With his keen senses he could hear all of the pleadings to stop and the sounds of every whimper and moan and groan and chuffs as well as the sound of skin slapping against skin. His nose picked up the scents of the activity as well as the blood. Not to mention he could see it happening clearly as well. It was almost as though he was right there with them. Tears, he could smell those too.

He felt nothing for what was happening and Wolverine found himself turning away and walking towards the door that he used to get up here, kicking the doorstopper he used to hold the door open out of the way as he opened the door and entered the building. Wolverine figured his best option tonight would most likely be the local club, it was a big building and crowded with minors and adults dressed up for the night on the town. It wasn't his usual place to go, but he figured it would be better then nothing and no one would look for him there.

It took him a total of twenty minutes of getting there and inside, it was loud and the lights were low and colored for intimacy as the many bodies moved in a large mass on the dance floor to loud techno music Wolverine doubted was music. The waitresses had on skin tight uniforms that were pleasing to the eye and he had to turn away from them for slightly unrecognized feelings tingling in the back of his mind. The barkeeper had on a tight uniform as well and was watching the female bodies like a dog waiting for a treat. Wolverine didn't care about that though; he just focused on what he wanted while being aware that he appeared out of place here in his usual dress code of jeans, a wifebeater and a simple unbuttoned plaid shirt.

"What can I get for you?" Wolverine heard the bartender say, the man was yelling so Wolverine would hear him well enough. Didn't know that Wolverine would have been able to hear him if he spoke normally. Wolverine didn't give that away though.

"Ya got a beer?" Wolverine gruffly replied, eyeing him with a hard look while keeping his keen senses trained on everything going on around him. He didn't trust anything here, or anywhere. Didn't really have a reason to.

"Yup." The bartender confirmed while preparing to get just that, and being that the question wasn't a specific order he got the rare choice to pick one of his own choosing so he trusted his judgment and got something strong prepared.

"'en that'll be it." Wolverine answered briskly as he simply took the beer and found a secluded part at the end of the bar, back turned away from everyone else in distrust. He heard the whispered word of 'asshole' from the bartender and Wolverine wanted nothing more than to lunge across the counter at the man. But he held off after all that wasn't something he should do. It wasn't the right thing to do, or at least he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But it was a promising temptation to say the least.

Sniffing the air he could pick up the scents of drugs, alcohol, sweat, arousal, food and other bodily fluid. Dirty place, despite it being all fancied up. The V.I.P rooms upstairs were overlooking the place. Four rooms in total, and he could tell from faint sounds from above that two of them were occupied. Private parties for no doubt high up people having a plain old good time if the screams of pleasure were any indication. Wolverine growled lowly to himself.

He spotted Daken on the other side of the club though Wolverine was still relevantly unnoticed; the boy was wooing some hapless idiot into doing something Daken wants no doubt. Wolverine already was aware that his boy wasn't really into either gender, just whichever got him whatever it was he wanted at the time. Today it was a woman, tomorrow probably either male or female again. Before he could do much more, including take the last gulp of his beer, Wolverine picked up a scent that should be impossible to smell at all unless it was in his mind, but Wolverine found that he doubted that. The scent belonged to someone who was by many indications dead, after Wolverine was the one who killed him. He left his head and body where they fell to the scavengers.

For the rest of the night he ignored it, or at least tried to ignore it. After all, Sabretooth was dead. Wolverine watched the area, Daken was gone and Wolverine frowned slightly, but all in all he didn't care too much about that.

It wasn't until 4 am when he finally left the loud local club that he was faced with the truth as he walked around on empty streets while it was just starting to hit early morning. But he hardly noticed that after all why should he because he was used to pulling all nighters no matter what he's doing. The scent came back to his attention again, but this time it wasn't this wasn't just a trace he picked up like he did in the club. This was practically a whole nose full!

"Ya missed me runt?" A taunting voice practically purred from behind him. Wolverine turned around angrily, claws out and glaring only to come face to face with the owner of that scent. Sabretooth himself, dressed in casual clothing as well and a rather arrogant and taunting expression on his face. And worse there was a knowing look in Sabretooth's eyes, like he knew the changes Wolverine was going through almost like he always knew it would happen.

"How the hell did ya survive!" Wolverine immediately demanded. The only response he received for that was a chuckle, one that sent shivers down his spine when it wasn't supposed to. He hated that it did. It was in that new category of unrecognizable and odd emotions that he's been dealing with for a bit now.

~~NEXT SECTION~~

Sabretooth couldn't say for sure how long he was following Romulus's command or even if it was willing. It didn't matter though, not anymore. It was what it was, end of story. And what will be is a completely different thing. Sabretooth knew that to be the fact. He could say for sure that his childhood was true. That he had an abusive father, a timid mother with cancer and a murdered older brother who he killed himself.

By the time he actually met the runt, was either when the whelp cut off his damn hand or was it the time with that frail Silver fox or something? Either way the runt actually had the audacity to stand up to him, despite the fact that deep down the runt was going to be just like him. Sabretooth was following Romulus's command then, pity for him. And during the whole Weapon X thing, he was working for Romulus then too. He taunted the runt even when Romulus was watching and reprimanded him for it. And of course every time he got reprimanded for it, it came out as a calm order or even a slight taunt. But when others weren't looking, Sabretooth really got his ass handed to him.

But it didn't stop Sabretooth, he was accustomed to pain. So much in fact that he could still plan through painful experiences and no matter which mind trick Romulus used, Sabretooth plotted. Taunt the runt. Anger the runt. And then watch as the runt escapes and eventually gets tucked into Xavier's bed and in his protection against Romulus's influences. That was when he started to use the Golden boy more. Training the next generation to be the perfect puppet ruler.

Daken the son of Wolverine himself.

That didn't go well either, and a long story short Romulus's fate dictated that he would lose not to the son, but to the father who refuses his control and fought against it with Deadpool's help in the planning part. No wonder it was a crazy plot. Sabretooth knew this because he was quite capable of investigating the matter after he was fully healed from being supposedly killed off. Surprise, surprise. And since then he was biding his time, watching things happen and feeling smug for it at the same time. And all of his laying low paid off and led him to this night.

Sabretooth followed the runt for the entire night, for reasons that were obvious to himself because after all he was the only one who knew his own intentions. He made sure that he stayed downwind the entire time. Slipping up only twice, once in the club and of course now. And he saw the fact that the runt didn't do anything to stop the rape from happening, the little Wolverine didn't go out of his way to be the hero he liked to play while he was with the X-Men and all the other little groups the runt joined.

This only served to further prove that Sabretooth was right about the runt all along, and he was sure that it was Cyclops's decisions and life itself wasn't helping the runt keep that good hero image built up during Xavier's rule over the X-Men. And that knowledge served only to excite Sabretooth in ways he found himself being excited in their past fights, he always had to take care of it later on whether he won or lost against the runt. A frail always had to substitute and deal with the excitement such situations caused him.

And he was never satiated enough. The frails were too bendable, they were too easy to break and above all else they were too weak in general.

But he decided that this time, this time he was going to change that completely. He was going to have the runt satiate him. And with Romulus out of the way, Sabretooth was free to do what he wanted and how he wanted it. No more old fools pulling the strings! He will be the one on top of the food chain and the one on top of the ladder. Everyone else will be beneath him, and of course those who decide to join him in the later days will be ranked one or two spots behind him. Everything else was either going to be mere playthings or sources to take your anger out and to do your bidding.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like any other fight that happened when paths crossed intentionally or not, this one was equally brutal and just as savage in its lack of humanity. Blood was spilt; clothing looked like rags on both of them and any color the clothing used to be can only be seen in patches now. The funny thing was Wolverine's clothing was new. He only bought a week ago, and when it comes down to how he shopped for clothing and other necessities it was considered new.

The fight itself, they both threw themselves into had them sounding more like animals now then men, they both were growling and roaring out in pure rage and bloodlust. There was something primal in this fight, almost ancient in nature and today's homo sapiens and so-called homo superiors wouldn't even begin to understand the primal edge to the fight and instead would be frightened if they had any sense at all. However, the fight itself led them to a broken down building where the very foundation looked questionable.

The questionable building seemed to be on its last legs was now getting a new paint-job courtesy of both Sabretooth and Wolverine; their blood was splattered and pooling around them along with bits of flesh and fabric from their clothing that got caught on claws only to be torn away.

The most damnable thing of all was that Wolverine was actually enjoying this fight. It's been too long since he could fight like this, to do what he normally couldn't do and just let go. To simply lose it altogether. And fight tooth 'n claw against someone who could fight just the same, with the same abandonment and the sheer savagery he could. Every one of those, Sabretooth matched him with. In spades! Daken probably could, but it wouldn't feel the same to Wolverine so he didn't fight like this with the boy. It almost felt like this kind of fight was reserved for Sabretooth and Sabretooth only. Sure he lost it on other enemies, but none of those was like this fight or any other fight with Sabretooth.

Wolverine heard a pained chuckle; it was obvious to him that Sabretooth was far too amused for his own good. And it was even more obvious now, truly that no one was keeping Sabretooth on a tight leash. He truly was a free and wild animal roaming a jungle made of concrete and growing misery. That would be counted as a bad thing for anyone involved; Wolverine even with his reluctant changes knew and understood this.

"I'm right, aren't I." Sabretooth mockingly said, and that was enough to make Wolverine's lip to curl as he snarled angrily. How dare Sabretooth simply jump to conclusions, no matter how close they were to the truth! Or at least what's starting to seem like the truth these days. Especially after Sabretooth never answered Wolverine's one question. How did he survive?

Fighting off another growl that threatened to come out Wolverine tightened his fists at his side, claws already out and ready for him to use. The scent of their blood was thick in the air, and an underlining of something else. Both arousal and fear tinged the air just underneath the blood. The fear was from someone who witnessed the fight, most likely homeless or a passerby. And Wolverine's hearing picked up four other heartbeats in total. Sabretooth's heartbeat, his and the common mice that no doubt built a nest somewhere in this building. The mice's heartbeats were getting farther and farther as they scurried away to safer ground, instinct for such small creatures.

"You ain't right, bub. You don' know shit about anything Sabretooth!" Wolverine snarled out angrily, feeling the last of his organs knitting back in to place and muscle back to where its supposed to be. The skin sealing up as though the wound itself was erased from existence, the only thing giving away that it existed at all was the blood left behind.

There was another chuckle from Sabretooth, but this one was without pain as the last of his injuries finished healing as well. Wolverine always did like to think that his healing factor was the best, but Sabretooth proved him wrong time and time again.

~~NEXT SECTION~~

Things couldn't have been better by the long shot! And Sabretooth was beyond exhilaration to say the least; the fight was everything he could have hoped that it would be. And the fact that it was obvious that Wolverine was fighting with just as much abandonment as Sabretooth was just made it all the more thrilling. Sabretooth managed to dodge the question of how he survived, in his opinion that was unimportant so instead he insulted the runt. His own words floated back to him in memory.

_"You feel it don' ya runt? That darkness, the thrill it causes 'at makes your average Joes 'n frails flinch away in fear?" His own chuckle interrupted his words, but it wasn't long since he continued,_

_"Quod Sum Eris, runt. Ain't that true. An' you k now it now more 'en most. You're pup only feels the tip o' it. But you, you runt you breath it. Live it. Heh, an' that makes you just like me. A photo-copy o' me." It was true, he didn't know where he ended and the runt started now._

_Sabretooth listened as Wolverine's growls only increased, after all what other response could the whelp make._

_"Ain't it wonderful. Ain't it thrilling." Sabretooth concluded with a smirk and that was all it really took to set the runt off. And it was glorious; no words were spoken keeping up with the theme of this short conversation it would seem like. Sabretooth watched as those claws came to life, hair stood on end and the runt's expression spoke of unhinged rage. Sabretooth met that rage with his own, and his own claws lengthened to deadly talons that could shred a man within minutes and cut most metal._

The runt obviously didn't agree with his words if the fight was any indication at all. And it wasn't always a give away like most would like to think, sometimes when Wolverine fought like this it wasn't always out of anger sometimes it was a diversion and a way to get the ball rolling or get out of something. But this one, this one was an honest fight after all Sabretooth knew what he said was the truth, and deep down Wolverine knew it as well. Why deny one's nature then? One thing was obvious though, the runt was finally learning why Sabretooth would rather embrace this sort of lifestyle then try to be something he wasn't. It was worse then what Sabretooth did for fun. Sabretooth smirked to himself, it took the runt long enough to even start learning that and hopefully getting past the whole denial thing.

Sabretooth became aware from the start that there were eyes watching the fight. Eyes that were unafraid and not new to what they were seeing. Daken, the little snot nosed golden boy of Romulus. The tattooed whelp will get it handed to him one day, and Sabretooth will be the one to do it. The boy had more good in him than the runt did at sixty years old, which no one would believe because of how Daken acts today with his stupid attempts of becoming a new kingpin in LA and trying to take over other things without much success. The whelp was trying too hard. Father and son were actually pretty similar now that Sabretooth actually thought about it, the runt tried to be good at that age and Daken tried so hard to be bad. The runt puts on a really good show too, Daken on the other hand was being simply pathetic and nothing more than a spoiled brat who will get it handed to him by good ol' Sabretooth.

And lo and behold, the runt flat out denied what Sabretooth had said which was absolutely stupid of the runt because denying it was the same as lying to yourself and that was just wrong. Sabretooth ended up getting a growled retort and all, but they were nothing more than just words. Sabretooth didn't even bother gracing Wolverine with any backtalk because the runt was wrong; Sabretooth knew a lot of things about him, things people couldn't even dream of knowing. Instead, Sabretooth lunged at the runt, managed to knock a door down behind the runt. Both of them landing on top of it, and Sabretooth managed to keep the runt pinned underneath him. What a fun place for the runt to be!

~~NEXT SECTION~~

You wouldn't believe that he managed to beat this son of a bitch many times before given how easy it was for Wolverine to get pinned like this, including the time he could have sworn he left the animal's body for the scavengers for what was supposed to be the final time. But here he was with no gained answer just new healed injuries and more reasons to get angry and rage against the larger man.

Wolverine roared in frustration and anger as he felt that weight on top of him that refused to budge. It was no question on how he got into this position in the first place, all you had to do was imagine it as a hard tackle like you'd see in a football game just more lethal and strength put into it. He cursed Sabretooth's ability to simply lunge like that; it knocks the wind out of him and no doubt anybody who got tackled down by this guy. Wolverine, however, was one of those few people who could recover from it and then react to it. And he planned to!

Wolverine's claws were already out and digging into Sabretooth's stomach and his throat, he felt warm blood join the cooling blood that was already covering parts of him from the fight so far. Wolverine had to struggle a lot just to keep his claws in place, but a few well placed punches to his throat managed to cause enough damage and unfortunately enough distraction for Sabretooth to get the upper hand in this small power struggle.

Not to mention it didn't really help that his healing factor was starting to wear down due to the amount of healing it was being forced to do, something it always had to do in fights against this guy on top of tending to the adamantium that covered his bones.

And because of all of this, Wolverine's claws were forcefully removed from Sabretooth's body and his arms restrained against the cold floor putting him into a position of vulnerability. Rage burned in Wolverine, so deep he could practically choke on it just as he was nearly choking on his own blood from having his throat punched a few times and hard enough to puncture something. Thank goodness for healing factors!

"There ain't no denyin' it now runt. There's darkness in you, the same that's in me. An' ya can't fight it anymore, can ya? Yer X-Buddies ain't really helpin' you now, 're they?" Sabretooth's cold words cut through his rage, but only for a short moment before he let out another roar of anger ignoring the pain it caused him to roar and he struggled. Kicking and twisting and attempting to bite while pulling at his arms as he did everything he could think of to try to get out of this vulnerable position. Gnashing his teeth together Wolverine let out snarls and growls at being stuck in such a position.

Wolverine liked to think and consider himself a man most of the time, but just because you consider yourself one and think like one doesn't stop his more feral side to hint at emotions and reactions to this and that. He was territorial and aggressive to outsiders most of the time, though he rarely showed it. Wolverine was aware that he was alpha material, in an animalistic kind of logic. Which was why he never really bared his neck to anyone and that was why he glared down certain individuals when trying to order him around. But there was no doubt that there was an animal in him, a savage beast who crueler then normal animals and crueler then some men most of the time. And it was that animal that he listened to when it came to his instincts in a fight and situation like this one.

The animal in him practically howled in sheer need to get out of this position, and roared its need for retaliation and blood for this. The only thing that somehow stilled it and stilled Wolverine as well was the feeling of sharp teeth sinking into his neck. And hard. Wolverine could only stare up at the cracked ceiling in stunned silence at the fact that for the first time that he could remember clearly someone was biting his neck, it was something purely animalistic and dare he say dominating. Wolverine's nipped at plenty of necks in his time with plenty of woman who shared a bed with him in either relationships or one night stands and flings. But none of them or anyone actually sunk their own teeth into Wolverines neck! He just didn't allow it to come close to that for obvious reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolverine could practically hear the blood pounding in his ears over everything else. It was safe to say that he was truly stunned after all this wasn't exactly his everyday situation, despite the fact that he's never had a normal day in his life thanks to his mutation andRomulusand his pawns. True he did expect there to be a fight. Humiliation was nearly a definite thing to occur as it always has, after all this was Sabretooth and the larger feral was always known to be cruel and without mercy for anything living or dead for that matter. But he didn't under any circumstances expect to be pinned underneath Sabretooth himself with the larger feral mutant's fangs literally buried in his neck. Wolverine was mildly surprised, despite the stinging pain the bite caused; it didn't threaten anything important like his arteries that would make it easy for Sabretooth to bleed him from. It was just his flesh, just his muscle.

The bite wasn't meant to injure or cripple. It was something completely different, completely primal and Wolverine understood the gesture well enough. And that was what had him more stunned than the actual action itself.

What was worse, Wolverine could practically feel Sabretooth curling into him and forcing Wolverine's every limb to either strain against Sabretooth or to move out of the way. And as the seconds ticked by in this pinned position, it became uncomfortably clear to him what Wolverine's reaction to being pinned and held in such a vulnerable position was causing in Sabretooth and it was harder to ignore much to Wolverine's irritation. Wolverine gnashed his teeth together angrily as he shoved down every emotion whispered that fit in the increasing odd and unfamiliar emotions and started to struggle again. After all, Wolverine was always known to struggle in any situation, despite what harm it could cause him. Especially when he's being restrained like he is now, or at one time when someone close to Wolverine was threatened with death.

He was Wolverine for crying out loud! He wasn't someone who submitted to no man! To no one! Wolverine already has a girl at the moment, and he's already had a lifetime of girls he's bedded more than once.

But… He wasn't the kind of guy to simply walk away from something that he used to kill to stop. That poor unfortunate girl. Yet, Wolverine did. Despite himself considering her to be a poor girl who got something she didn't really deserve, Wolverine still felt nothing for her. Was he truly that numb now after everything he's been through and everything he's done to make himself more of a man rather than an animal?

Wolverine growled lowly as he realized that his own body was unwillingly curved to Sabretooth's body, despite his struggling against the larger man; and Wolverine again got to feel just how excited Sabretooth was. Snarling angrily he nearly ripped his own neck out of Sabretooth's biting grip and yanked as hard as he could to get his arms free while kicking in every direction it was possible to kick in. Determination gave him the energy to do so.

Wolverine heard a loud rumble from on top of him and Wolverine could nearly felt it as much as he could hear it; Sabretooth was snarling right back at him. Wolverine understood the warning in it as clear as day.

And it was that warning that actually made him still momentarily, stunned for a second and for reasons he didn't know and didn't care for. Wolverine would simply claim that it was to catch his breath at struggling as hard as he was. He didn't want to admit or acknowledge his struggling started to make a dent in his energy, much to his frustration and anger for it.

~~NEXT SECTION~~

One thing Sabretooth could easily say about himself that he had a lot of patience; after all he was a hunter and a very good tracker. He needed patience in order to carry both of those things out and do it properly rather than only doing it partially and sloppily like some would. He took pride in it. Today was one of those days where he's clearly known for not having enough patients and the little he had was starting to disappear. So it was obvious to himself at least that he was getting tired of the runt struggling against him; Sabretooth knew that Wolverine would enjoy it. If he would just give in to it! But the runt was just too stubborn for his own good just like any other time!

Tightening his grip on Wolverine's throat, despite the fact that it was nearly torn out of Sabretooth's hold the second he decided his grip was tight enough Sabretooth pulled back. Sabretooth both heard and felt the flesh start to tear from it, and if the pained sounds he got from Wolverine were any kind indication at all the runt obviously felt it.

Deciding that it was enough of that for now, Sabretooth simply let go completely and shifted enough so that he was practically laying flat on the runt. The taste of the runt's blood making his mouth water, despite the mouthful he pretty much swallowed. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough.

"Why fight it runt, I can feel ya reactin' to me." Sabretooth purred into Wolverine's ear almost sweetly, all the while a smile crept onto his lips revealing his bloodied sharp teeth. Not to mention Sabretooth could smell it, they both can. Adding almost on second thought,  
"There ain't no goin' back you know. Not for us. Not now." Sabretooth didn't elaborate further, but then again he didn't have to. They both understood what those words meant, and it had nothing to do with them taking this step nor was it anything to do with their shared gender or anything else the weak soft-bellied every day person could come up with. This had to do with what they were, with what darkness they had in them. With the fact that they were the same, right down the middle.

So then, why was the runt deciding to fight this so badly? After all what's taking this step earlier then what it would have been if things progressed normally? After all, Sabretooth was absolutely convinced that it would have ended like this one way or the other, and then things would be better. Things would turn out to be more interesting in the end of everything. So what was wrong with bringing it to that sooner? Absolutely nothing in Sabretooth's opinion!

Sabretooth had to wonder if this was what Romulusexpected when he first started to play around with their lives and nearly everyone in it from people who were close to being friends, people who were lovers and wives, mothers and fathers not to mention doctors and soldiers and least, but not last commanders. Though Sabretooth truly doubted it with good reason, after all Romulus always had the intention of fighting them to the death as he supposedly did with so many other evolution stages to see who the best is and who replaces the position of possible candidate to rule after him when he decides to step down. In the end it became increasingly clear near the end that Wolverine has become the favorite choice, sucks to be the golden pup who yearned for that throne. _Well, surprise Romulus ol' boy. It's out with yer vision and in with the new. An' the new bein' us of course._ Sabretooth thought to himself as a wicked expression played on his face as he pressed his body down against the runt's more forcefully.

The struggling and snarling seemed to have lasted for a good ten minutes or so by now. But that didn't stop Sabretooth any, he persisted with what he wanted as he put a stop to the more destructive struggling and let the runt struggle as much as Sabretooth was going to tolerate it. The runt would learn and accept that Sabretooth was right and stop fighting it so hard against that darkness that was steadily creeping to the surface since they first met was so close Sabretooth could practically taste it. So let the insufferable runt learn the hard way that this was unavoidable!

Sabretooth ignored how the sounds of the city coming alive could be heard just outside this building that seemed to be a world of its own at the moment. Thankfully it wasn't close enough to interfere, but it was loud enough to let Sabretooth know that it was around six in the morning. Have they really been scrapping for close to two hours? It wouldn't surprise him any. Time does fly when you're having fun after all.

One thing Sabretooth noticed right off the bat though, was how easy this was. Which was funny considering the fact that the runt was one of those people you couldn't really pin down or control due to his ability to struggle and resist. Yet, Sabretooth managed to do it, which in his albeit slightly twisted mind said something right there. That Sabretooth was right!

~~NEXT SECTION~~

Wolverine snarled and growled loudly as he struggled, though unfortunately his struggling wasn't exactly paying off the way he would have wanted it too. His healing factor wasn't exactly working as quickly as he would have liked it to since all of this fighting and the blood-loss he had to suffer from was taxing. It always slowed things down if enough damage was done, and out of all of his enemies Sabretooth knew exactly where the sweet spots where that would cause the most damage at the slowest rate of healing. Well, that was the excuse he so badly wanted to use as the reason on why he couldn't break free of the psychopath. Wolverine so badly wanted that to be the reason, despite how it was getting rather difficult to even use that excuse as he fought off the reactions he nearly had to every feeling invoked by his own struggling and the friction caused between the two of them with their bodies closer then normal and at a longer length of time then usual.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go! Especially if they continue to go in the direction it appears to be going rather, then where it normally goes ending with one of them unconscious or nearly dead. But it wasn't going in that direction and Wolverine rage boiling at the very notion of this situation being out of his hands and against his will. Give or take a bit, it was questionable. There were so many curses he wanted to use against the larger feral restraining him down. But all of it simply came out through glares, growls and snarls with the occasional snapping. In a sense it was still cursing, but in an animalistic sort of way.

After a good ten more minutes give or take, Wolverine finally and reluctantly stopped struggling underneath Sabretooth with a frustrated huff. His hands still held in tight fists trembling with the rage that was simmering in Wolverine. It didn't stop even as he felt a tongue lap at the healed bite wound Sabretooth made, cleaning the blood from the area which unfortunately made perfect sense. Sabretooth did like the taste of blood; after all you don't have chronic-bloodlust and not have a taste for it. It was one of those things that the man usually toyed with from years of experience due to the amount of blood that was always spilt or used that very blood to write Sabretooth's messages of 'happy birthday'. Criminal records also spelt the same thing out, every time. Wolverine let out a loud rumbling snarl that resonated from his throat.

"Ya know runt, yer really startin' to remind me o' a bitch who wants it but don' want to get mounted." Sabretooth purred out, the same knowing look still present in his eyes only seemed to provoke Wolverine to a point. He hated it when someone always acted as though they knew something about Wolverine. Unfortunately for Wolverine he felt hips push down against his in a rather insistent manner breaking any concentration when it came to how he hated it when people acted like they knew things they didn't, and that unneeded action from Sabretooth nearly forced Wolverine to roar in rage at those damnable words and the worst thing was when it came to how this whole thing was playing out thus far; it all seemed to fit if you looked at the animal ratio of the situation added to the fact that they both were feral mutants with the keen senses and instincts of animals.

Wolverine started to struggle again, and Sabretooth chuckled and it was obvious it was because of his struggling. He will kill him! He'll kill Sabretooth and send his body-parts to the four corners of Earth. Despite the inward threats against Sabretooth, something deep inside Wolverine doubted he would do that.


	4. Chapter 4

There was only so much struggling that could happen before one grew tired of it altogether and feel the need to put a stop to it. And Sabretooth was losing his patience with Wolverine's struggling; it nearly caused him to snarl and rage in response. Truthfully it was starting to get very old and at a very fast rate even for Sabretooth and he loves it when people struggle against him, but this wasn't one of those situations where he could get satisfaction from the struggling. This situation was completely different. And no matter what Sabretooth did he just couldn't get the very stubborn and unwilling runt to co-operate, despite the fact that Wolverine's body obviously screamed for more. More of which Sabretooth would happily give in spades, but Wolverine was being true to what Sabretooth pointed out only moments ago. A bitch who wanted it, but didn't want to get mounted, it was mildly entertaining to start with, but growing out of its entertaining purposes at a fast rate. The guy was just too damn stubborn for his own good half the time. Just like how he pretended to be something he wasn't.

And with the rising darkness Sabretooth could easily spot in the runt, it was too much of a temptation to just let go at this point and why should Sabretooth deny that and not take advantage of it. So there was no going back for Sabretooth; he was now completely determined to get this over and done with. To claim the little Wolverine and one day start something that is far grander then what Romulus could have ever envisioned with the whole top of the food chain and the sheep below thing, it became extinct with the failed top dog that was now locked away with no return. And Daken, the golden boy of Romulus and pathetic whelp who was trying to take over the criminal underworld and who was now being a complete voyeur would only get two choices in this created future of Sabretooth's. Submit to their rule or die. There wasn't any in between. And Wolverine would go along with it in the end, all because of that darkness that was just like Sabretooth's.

But this struggling and the pointless fighting was getting to be far too annoying for Sabretooth's tastes. A low growl rumbled in his chest, he was going to stop this and start this thing tonight! So that left only one option at this point. And that was to switch positions altogether!

Without any form of hesitation or debating on the matter, Sabretooth started to manhandle Wolverine enough so that he ended up on his belly leaving his backside all but exposed to Sabretooth's will. Sabretooth could smell fresh blood from cuts given by accident from lengthened claws that won't be shortened until Sabretooth was satisfied with some co-operation and hopefully participation coming from the runt.

Sabretooth gleefully noted to himself that the runt wasn't going to be any more pleased with the shifting of positions than he was with the whole idea in the first place.

~~NEXT SECTION~~

If anyone was to see Wolverine now, they would think of him as some kind of rabid animal who was nearly foaming at the mouth with jaws snapping shut in a threatening manner. They wouldn't be far-off in that assumption. Snarling angrily Wolverine ended up doing everything he could from arching, to elbowing, to twisting his body from right to left and back to forward, pushing at the ground with his legs and every attempt to bite Sabretooth. All of it was next to useless; Sabretooth was very skilled at restraining. _He had ta be, with all of those murders 'n rapes under his belt!_ Wolverine growled inwardly. What made things worse was that his body seemed to react the opposite of what he would have wanted it to – or did it? After all he wasn't so angry at Sabretooth's expertise in restraining came from. Those were a couple of things that cruelly left him confused at the moment, just like how he found things were changing in him. Making him wrong somehow, where did it all start to go wrong?

_Quod Sum Eris…_

Those damn words floated back to him and he hated them, and all because everything in the changes that's happening with Wolverine, his darkness. Everything. It all makes it seem like Sabretooth might have been right all along, and Wolverine felt both numb to it and angry. It suddenly felt very unavoidable and it gave him a sense of betrayal aimed towards someone he didn't know deserved it or may not have deserved that sense of betrayal. Or perhaps that sense of betrayal was somehow directed at himself in some way.

He didn't have too long to muse on anything or even consider how much he hated those words Sabretooth practically preached down to him for as long as Wolverine could remember. Within seconds Wolverine found himself on his stomach and feeling very exposed. Despite the heavy body against him, Wolverine stopped struggling. A loud snarl rumbled out of him voicing his protestations about this unwanted situation. Though it wasn't likely that Sabretooth would ever consider that and if Sabretooth did he wouldn't acknowledge it at all.

Wolverine heard a chuckle that was clearly heard right next to his ear, it ended up sending chills where Wolverine didn't want it to go. But Wolverine didn't do anything. He knew Sabretooth was going to mock him in some usual or in this situation unusual way. He wasn't disappointed.

"Don' know why yer fightin' this so much. It's obvious ya want it, can smell it in yer scent." Sabretooth purred out, burying his nose against the back of Wolverine's ear and inhaling only to prove himself right to Wolverine. Practically showcasing it for Wolverine to see that point clearly, Wolverine wasn't impressed at all to say the least. Letting out a snarl Wolverine struggled up to the point he felt an arm circle around his waist pulling him up to his knees. For one second he could have sworn he felt someone watching, but shrugged that off. He had bigger things to worry about than someone seeing him like this.

Like a rather pushy asshole on top of him at the moment making it very clear as to what he wanted out of this situation.

Wolverine strangely found himself not entirely sure of what to think about this position aside from the anger he found himself feeling for falling into such a situation that he wasn't fighting as badly as he always figured that he would. It was frustrating. But, one thing was the same out of all of this, he still felt pinned as he was when he was stuck on his back. Wolverine curled his lip in anger baring his teeth, despite the fact that it won't help in any way. After all no one could see it.

And with Sabretooth's obvious manhood pressed up against his rear insistently wasn't helping either. If anything it just seemed to mock him with what's happening at the moment. Wolverine hated it. His inner animal protested against it, like it wasn't fond of which position he was stuck in and that was the position of the bitch of the situation in an animal kind of way. That only gave Wolverine more conflict that he would have to deal with, like any other time the human mind clashed with his animal like instincts.

~~NEXT SECTION~~

It was safe to say that Sabretooth nearly found himself laughing hysterically at the entire situation and all the little information tidbits he's picked up on. The runt for example was behaving completely different from what Sabretooth originally expected when this idea entered his mind. Sabretooth expected there to be a lot more fighting than this, more snarling and more insults thrown his way while resistance kept up with no leeway given to him. But, none of that really happen as much as he thought that it would have. Not that Sabretooth was complaining at this point. It didn't take him long to free himself of his pants using one hand while his other was used to hold the runt in place. Not an easy task to do, despite the lack of the amount of resistance that was expected at the beginning. But Sabretooth managed; after all he was good at this sort of thing.

It gone without saying, Sabretooth was never the good guy; he was never one to be gentle or loving, maybe at one time he might have been or possibly could have been, but that was long dead and forgotten. Not to mention at this point in his life it wasn't in his nature, but he could establish in his own mind well enough those he did in fact possess as his own and not to hurt completely, and then there were those he used and disposed of later on as though they were used up garbage and there was his instant kills or rapes, but either way they all ended up dead in the end. If they survived they were damaged goods and completely shattered, useless to society.

Sabretooth did this routine many times before, barely to a male, but he still knew what to do. He lined himself up, then freely inviting himself to the runt without any preparation or very much care for his partner this time. But this time it wasn't about sex. Not completely anyway. And this time it wasn't done for the same reason he used when hurting and taking weaker humans.

Sabretooth's lips nearly curled into a smile as he heard an angry and pained roar come from the smaller body against his, struggling against the intrusion only to fail and to have his upper body fall so that he was resting on his elbows. Not that Sabretooth was complaining, after all why would Sabretooth complain when he had the runt on his knees and elbows in front of him.

**SNIKT!**

That sound was enough to cause Sabretooth to snarl angrily at the soon to come sharp resistance. Before the damn runt had the chance though, Sabretooth latched onto both wrists using both of his hands while he bites deeply into Wolverine's neck causing his blood to run freely. The runt of course tried to struggle to freedom, but Sabretooth's positioning of his legs between the runts own leg's making that harder for Wolverine to accomplish. A chuckle vibrated out of Sabretooth followed by a muffled,  
"Nice try run'…" And truthfully it was the only thing Sabretooth could say about Wolverine's struggling and weak attempts to escape.

So without any further hesitation or waiting on Sabretooth's part he helped himself to what he wanted all night. Pulling out he simply pushed back in just as hard as the first thrust, and from there he continued.

~~NEXT SECTION~~

Wolverine could hardly breathe throughout the entire thing and was barely able to focus on much of anything, to his annoyance. He was mildly aware that it wasn't hurting so badly now and his body was now becoming more appreciative to Sabretooth's movements against him to his mild and hazy dismay. And that was something that shouldn't even begin to be appreciated. He wasn't into things like this, and Sabretooth was his enemy! Wolverine let out a low snarl; it was a weak snarl at that. But he would rather let out a low snarl instead of the moan he absolutely refused to give!

Wolverine unfortunately heard a muffled chuckle. _The ass!_ Wolverine couldn't help, but think while he let out a growl and a glare that no one would see.

Wolverine vowed it to himself; he was going to kick this guy's ass for this or worse! But for the moment he was stuck in a situation that his body decided to have a mind of its own and gone along with the situation. Wolverine would have to wait this out, which due to the haze in his mind wouldn't be a problem as he barely noticed the grip on his wrists were missing, removed to one of his hips and to his throat. Wolverine was stuck supporting both of them now! And that did nothing but anger him to some degree at the moment due to the sheer audacity of it. Sabretooth was pushing his luck further and further!

Wolverine found that the haze in his mind for the moment was allowing him to get reluctant pleasure from this act, despite the slight protests of his instincts that were slowly becoming more agreeable at the moment, but that will change no doubt the second this act is done. Later on though Wolverine will note that the haze his mind was in was brought on due to the pleasure, but right now he would deny it. Wolverine could be good at denying things.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolverine was stubborn and that was an understatement. So just because he was stubborn by nature, he refused to show any emotions aside from his contempt for what's happening through growling and snarling throughout the whole thing so far. Even though Wolverine himself couldn't stop a gasp or a moan from slipping out, his body was under the affects of arousal at this point. Much to his annoyance.

Wolverine faintly noticed that Sabretooth wasn't actually biting him anymore, so therefore the chuckle Wolverine got for his slip ups wasn't muffled only strained from the exertion the larger feral was putting into this. And even Wolverine would be considered a fool if he didn't admit that he could feel the effort put into each thrust. He swore he was going to kick the guy's ass for this one! And for countless other things as well, but those were aside the point at the moment. Clawing at the ground angrily was the only thing he could do with his anger at the moment; his body had other ideas and was practically submitting to what Sabretooth was doing to him. Wolverine so badly wanted to hate it even more than he ever thought possible, but a part of him the more primal part of his mind didn't have a problem with this at all. The part of that primal side that had an instinct for this was perfectly okay with it due to the only two directions it saw possible in such a situation. Dominate or submit.

And right now Wolverine's position in this was obvious to even a blind man. Not to mention being a feral mutant with that primal part in his mind. That feral state. It did in fact allow this thing to continue, just as it allowed Wolverine to be capable of having more than one lover in more than one country unless he truly was smitten with someone, but those never lasted long. It was also one of the things that drew women to him and made it oh so easy for him to get what he wanted. It was that feral state that made it easier for him to lose his temper when confronted by someone else or allows him to fly into a rage like so many times before. It was what those overeducated morons in Weapon X exploited time and time again.

And this morning, it was what Sabretooth was exploiting in a rather new way Wolverine had to grudgingly admit. Usually it was a claw-fest to see who comes out on top. Wolverine won his fair share of those fights, but he also lost a fair share of those fights as well. It was frustrating, but it was the truth.

"Come on… Yer close… Can feel it…" Sabretooth practically taunted right into his ear between each chuffed breath. Wolverine let out a snarl for that, but it was true unfortunately. His body was getting closer and closer and its desperation to get that release was becoming near painful. Wolverine didn't dare admit that though, but then again he wouldn't have to. Sabretooth probably could nearly taste it in him at this point. Wolverine didn't dare move either arm from holding on to the ground with how hard he's being driven into by Sabretooth who's taunting gave away the fact that Wolverine was in fact right. Sabretooth knew the answer to his taunt.

Wolverine let out a low growl as his only response.

Wolverine felt clawed fingers run through the moist blood where he was bitten for a moment, almost tenderly playing with it creating trails away from the initial bite area. All before a strong grip was applied to the back of his neck pushing him down further. Wolverine struggled against it, scrambling with his arms and tightening them, but his body the way it was and what he was physically feeling at the moment meant that he had little say to what was happening now as it was. Even when he knew that he was being pushed into an even more submissive position!

Wolverine hated it!

Although a small part of his mind was whispering the taunting truth that it was starting to seem like it was the position he was in that he hated rather than the act itself. A low growl cut that thought off before it could plant roots and keep hold.

~~NEXT SECTION~~

Sabretooth always prided himself with endurance. You could see it in everything he did and with how he was capable of fighting like there was no tomorrow without stopping. It was a matter of pride and his ego. So needlessly said when Wolverine finally came with growl cut off by a grunt, Sabretooth was pleased. At least now his pride and his ego would allow him to come. Sabretooth hated to admit it to himself, but it was getting hard for a bit there with the all mighty Wolverine being difficult and fighting off the unavoidable. But the deed was finishing, and Sabretooth couldn't complain about that. And still he could feel eyes watching them, and Sabretooth knew for a fact that it was still Daken. The Golden boy tryin' to learn from his dear ol' Dad on how to be topped? Sabretooth taunted in his own mind while seeing how long it would take for Wolverine to strike out at him for what's been done.

Sabretooth didn't have that long to wait though, as Wolverine finally managed to struggle from his grasp and scramble away from him all the while trying to regain whatever dignity he could muster. Or more importantly, whatever dignity Sabretooth would allow him to recover.

"Wha's the matter runt?" Sabretooth purred out as he stood up at his fullest height possible. He was practically bragging on what he had just done by simply tucking himself back into his pants without doing it up. Look at me and what I managed to do to you was what his body language stated proudly. He loved it when he won over a situation. Though it was obvious to him that Wolverine wasn't impressed, claws out and a snarl tore free from the vibrating body of the runt. Sabretooth knew though that that opinion would change, might not be right now or even tomorrow, but soon. It will change.

Just like Sabretooth expected it to happen.

The runt attacked! Angry and blind, so much in fact that Sabretooth had to put up more of an effort to predict and dodge, but even Sabretooth with his reflects couldn't dodge every one of those attacks. And one of the attacks sliced right through half of his throat. It was never a pleasant experience to have your throat torn like this, Sabretooth had to deal with this sort of an injury many times before and it was a pain in the ass to have to tend to. Grasping at it he used his free hand to deflect the rest of Wolverine's attacks as good as he could under the circumstances. But blind and angry worked for the runt just as well as it did for Sabretooth.

Sabretooth had no choice, but to put some ground between the two of them in order to heal enough so he could breathe properly without blood going down his wind pipe giving that rather painful and uncomfortable feeling of drowning. Sabretooth barely managed to accomplish gaining the space between the two of them. No one really would ever understand just how much throat injuries hurt, not like Sabretooth and Wolverine understood. Even the golden boy didn't have to deal with this sort of injury half as much.

Sabretooth managed to keep the distance between the two of them, despite how persistent the runt was at this point. But the second it was healed, Sabretooth dished Wolverine's angry and blind attacks right back at him and the whole claw fest was on again. They both felt alive in their rage and bloodlust for the first time in a while. Staining the very ground at their feet red with their own blood as they slashed and clawed at each other. Insults were thrown at each other, sometimes the insults were blind and pulled out of nowhere while other times they were true accusations towards each other.

Their second round took them all the way to around noontime and the sounds of life in the city was fully awake and seemingly a whole world away at the moment. Neither of them truly cared.

By then they were finally slowing down and both of them were trying to heal as fast as they could while standing in a broke down room glaring at each other. Injuries spoke of how they both could push their limits and how quickly. Most never expected them to be able to cause this amount of damage to each other, but most never really saw them snap and lose control towards each other. People only saw glimpses; if they saw the whole thing at full force they would be frightened. If they had any sense at all.

One of them was going to have to break the silence now, and that was never really the best thing for either of them. But it was what it was. So why not Sabretooth?

"Don' you go denying shit now. Like ya have been since this whole thing started early this morning!" Sabretooth snarled out angrily, he truly didn't want to hear all the childish and fake excuses the runt could come up with. And Sabretooth knew he could come up with a great deal of excuses to say the least. It seemed to be a skill the runt had. Damn annoying too!

"Fuck you! I ain't gay or anythin' like 'at bub!" Wolverine snarled right back at him, his wrists angled for his claws to slide in easily, despite the fact that they won't. Sabretooth knew that for a fact. As for what the runt was saying, it was a joke. Nothing but a poorly made joke! Because Sabretooth knew that already, it was the exactly the same for Sabretooth. But just because their so called orientation wasn't designed for the same gender or even muscular men with nasty tempers and a lot of brute strength running for them, didn't mean shit and didn't mean they couldn't do what they just did. They both enjoyed it; Sabretooth knew this to be a fact. And they were old, older than most people.

Sabretooth let out a humorless chuckle at that.

"Obviously runt. Neither am I, prefer frails myself. But you an' I ain't like 'em people out there. Soft bellied weaklings they are. We been 'round a whole lot longer then them, long enough for bullshit like 'at to not matter anymore. We're past a hundred whelp, an' you know all this. Ya even enjoyed it." Sabretooth growled out, his tone was still gruff from both the fight and the fuck they both just had. Not to mention having your throat slashed open doesn't help.

Sabretooth saw something flitter across Wolverine's expressions, but it was crushed before it could be read properly. Sabretooth had to leave that fact alone. For now.

"Bullsh…" Wolverine started to snarl out, but Sabretooth would have none of that blind stupid refusal. The runt had to admit what was the truth and he better damn well learn to accept it!

"Scents don' lie runt, and ya know that. Ya had arousal all over ya an' in ya. Could practically taste it in the air." Sabretooth snapped angrily, interrupting the runt from his blind denial. Though that was as far as Sabretooth could go with verbally fighting with the runt on the subject. The sounds of sirens caught both of their instant attention; they had to leave this area now in order to avoid questions about what happened here today. Sabretooth for one didn't really care, but it would have caused far too much of a headache to deal with it no matter how easy or difficult it would have been.

Without a second of hesitation from both of them, they took off away from the sirens. Wolverine no doubt out of reaction to not wanting to harm the foolish idiots behind metal badges. Sabretooth on the other hand didn't want to waste unnecessary time on the jokes of civilization. Not to mention if he got caught now, then that would just ruin things in the future. And Sabretooth couldn't have that.

Taking off in two separate directions, Sabretooth went left and kept out of sight of anything that could be watching. For a man his size, he was far quicker then most would have guessed and far more silent than the credit he's given. Wolverine was left going in another direction altogether, not that Sabretooth cared too much right now. The runt could handle himself just fine.

Sabretooth ended up laughing at the entire situation, and the realization that the first domino was pushed down.


	6. Conclusion

It took a lot to tire Sabretooth, his endurance and his stamina usually kept him going for a long time. He was what some would could consider the perfect soldier and that was without all those fancy experiments to create a Captain America or use technology like Stark and Reed. Though he did discount the amount of times he was enhanced. He didn't count it because of one reason, despite the fact that his abilities were enhanced they were still originally his abilities. He didn't have strength put into a weak body. Strength was put into a strong body!

He wasn't tired when he finally was able to come to a stop after he could no longer hear any sirens screaming out or anyone around for that matter. Sabretooth was free to sit down and take the chance to reflect on everything and anything that happened from the second he started tailing the runt to now. As well as on the changes in the little Wolverine as well as the ever-changing shifts of rank in the world between people in power and people who thought they were in power. Romulus was now out of the picture and with it any of the hold Romulus had over the situations and the control the prick had over Sabretooth. He will never forgive the claw-less freak for that. But no matter, Sabretooth was free to think what he wanted and above all else to do what he wanted without having to worry about a bigger asshole putting fear into him. Again. And now that he got his taste of freedom, he wasn't about to just let it slip from his grasp. Not ever again!

Like his childhood and under his father's rule and control. In that basement and chained to that wall. Sabretooth has yet to even consider forgiving the dead fool. If only his dear Father could see him now. Sabretooth's lips nearly quirked into a grin at that, he knew the old man would be horrified beyond words. His mother would be mortified as well, but she was always a skittish mouse.

It was the loss of something in his childhood, the loss of control and feeling powerless that made it easy for him to make the mistake of being sucked into Romulus's world of lupines and secret kingdoms. And that only left Sabretooth under the man's control. Unacceptable.

Sabretooth vowed to himself that he won't go down without a fight next time and he most certainly won't be controlled by anyone or anything ever again. He refused to be controlled again! Instead, Sabretooth will create a world that won't be in the shadows like Romulus, and he won't let stupidity and rashness halt his success like those fools Sinister and Apocalypse who always gets defeated because of their ego's and going up against powerful mutants and novice's. And he most certainly won't lose his spine like Magneto and Xavier. Sabretooth will be stronger. Sabretooth will be smarter, and he knew that he was indeed smart, despite what the general public liked to think when they saw his arrogant outlook. He will rule with an iron fist. And if people submitted, then they will have a chance at having a half decent survival rate. Only if they submitted of course.

Sabretooth settled further in the spot he chose to sit and relax. He had a good view of everything from here, so no one even had a chance to sneak up on him. Not to mention his enhanced senses and Sabretooth was no novice in using those attributes.

Licking his bottom lip lightly he could still taste a mixture of his and the runt's blood and his claws shortened as Sabretooth decided that he won't go hiding on an island and fight other countries for the simple right to stay afloat. No, the whole world will be his island! And if the runt used his brain for once, he'd follow Sabretooth because in the end Sabretooth was the only one who wasn't changing on him and turning from one thing to another. Sabretooth was always this way; he will always be this way. And Sabretooth was the only person on this planet that can accept that beautiful rising darkness in the whelp. Not even Daken the golden boy of Romulus would be able to accept it.

Sabretooth couldn't help it as he chuckle slightly as he simply settled back further and got comfortable. He wasn't planning on moving for a good little bit, confident that no one would bother him. And that included the golden boy who was nowhere in Sabretooth's range of enhanced senses. The boy obviously saw enough.

One thing was for sure, it was Wolverine's move now. Sabretooth won't be waiting for him to help with Sabretooth's plans though. Instead, Sabretooth will be setting things up and then he will wait for Wolverine to come to him before Sabretooth pushes the first domino down and watch as things fall in to place as they should.

One thing was for sure.

It will be grand!

~~NEXT SECTION~~

Wolverine made sure to stay out of sight as he dodged right to left through the back-ways and alleyways until he finally drew to a stop. The alleyway was dark and dirty, matched how he was feeling to say the least. Two buildings on each side shielded him from everything for the moment. Sliding down against a dingy wall until he was sitting fully on the ground with his knees brought up to his chest uncaring on how he might have looked by doing that. Ignoring everything he simply sat there, his state of clothes was next to useless, his pants were barely hanging on to his hips thanks to the rips in them. But that didn't matter at the moment. There were other things that were deemed more important.

His body was vibrating from what transpired, but what shocked Wolverine was that it wasn't in disgust only in confusion and wariness. That in itself seemed to hold his attention well enough, despite the fact that he could smell the rot of a dead body not too far-off from where he sat and the sounds of rats scurrying in the dark corners of the alleyways. The body was fresh that much he could tell from scent alone. The sound of someone moving caught his attention, a homeless man who made good time scurrying by, and Wolverine's lip curled as he glared at him for daring to come close even though he was about three feet away from Wolverine. It was still too close! And Wolverine didn't want anyone to be near him right now.

Wolverine shifted slightly, he could still feel the after affects of what happened, but oddly enough that didn't really concern him at the moment. Wolverine growled lowly in anger causing a few rats to jump and scurry away in fear. Wolverine let out a small grim grin at that, smart thing those rats. They knew when not to push their luck and when it was best to just run away. Taking a deep breath in Wolverine shoved everything away for the moment as he stood up and walked farther into the alleyway. Ignoring the body of the woman he smelt when entering this alleyway. He unfortunately recognized her from the attack he witnessed and did nothing to stop.

He could tell that she didn't have a painless death. He saw it on her face as he walked by and away from her corpse. Wolverine was using the back alleyways to the pub he frequents, Cyke no doubt will contact him there when they need a mission to be finished up and no one will ask stupid questions about his appearance. They weren't stupid. Not to mention he looked worse before while sitting there drinking. Felt worse too.

Wolverine will take the time to think about what happened and above all else what to do about this whole Sabretooth thing and what just transpired between the two of them. One thing was for sure, he knew for a fact that he wasn't into men at all but the larger man had a point. He's been around long enough that it shouldn't matter so much now. He won't admit that though, and he won't go out like his boy and jump everything that moved. Wolverine wasn't that kind of animal.

He was worse…

"Hey, Wolverine. Cyclopes phoned for you. Been trying to get to you all morning. Something about a mission or whatever, he wants you to meet him in the usual spot as he put it." The bartender said the second Wolverine walked through the doors. Wolverine's teeth ground against each other as he let out a slight snarl at the fact that he won't get a chance to get a beer and think a bit now. Giving a curt nod he simply turned without a parting word. Guess it was kind of a good thing that he didn't get the chance to think, there was too much to think about anyway.

One thing question did bug him though, how much longer would it truly take for him to fall? Considering what he just let happen to that girl tonight. And more importantly why couldn't anyone see how badly he was falling and how quickly? Did they even care? Did they try to help him or even offer their help? Could they give him the means to stop and be the 'X-Man' he used to be?

Wolverine snarled angrily at those questions, but they had to wait nonetheless. Cyke no doubt had someone he wanted dead, or a group. And Wolverine was just the man for that. He was the best there was at what he did…

Wolverine knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be saying anything about the Sabretooth thing though. That situation and that shame and that situation was all Wolverine's to tend to and no one else's. It was his thing to know and to have as morbid as that might sound. It was true. It was his. Just like his memories and the claws tucked away in his arms. It was his…

~~NEXT SECTION~~

It was safe to say that Daken didn't know what to expect when he left the club to wander around, he still didn't even know why he was still in this city. He hated his father, so then why would he want to stick around in the same dirty place as his old man? But he was in this city still and in his wanderings after having his fun with a well-satiated girl left behind, Daken found himself on top of a building tucked away from sight. He caught sight of a fight, one between his father and a man he thought to be dead. Guess his father failed in killing him.

Daken watched the whole fight, and the shocking scene of Sabretooth of all people taking his father in a way Daken doubted his proud father would have enjoyed. But who knows. He is related to Daken of course. Daken watched the whole thing cautiously, guarded. It was safe to say that he didn't know how to react to what he just had to watch, most kids or even adults would freak out at seeing one or both of your parents frolicking around. But Daken wasn't simply a kid or simply an adult. He was a sixty year old man give or take a few years here and there. He was a killer, a player and someone you didn't want to mess around with. He wasn't a nice guy.

Daken was also someone who according to the psycho babbling Deadpool, had daddy issues. And that was a load of crap; he hated his father and wanted him dead. That didn't mean that he had daddy issues! And now seeing his father practically bent over for Sabretooth of all people just gave him more material to use against the old man. Daken let out a half-hearted sneer.

However, deep down Daken wondered if he liked the direction his father was headed down, and something buried deep down inside himself Daken wondered if he should be more angry with the fools who simply let this happen. People who failed to keep his father where he should be. Would Daken be amongst those people? Would Laura? Melita?

Daken had a lot of things to think about, to decide. And he was far from happy about it.


End file.
